Alone In A Lightning Storm
by MidnightSky101
Summary: Haruhi is alone in a lighning storm when Kaoru finds her. Basically my songfic 'Grace' without the lyrics and re-written so it's better. Hopefully CHARACTER DEATH.


**A/N: This is my songfic 'Grace' with the lyrics removed and my writing improved. Enjoy! And please review!  


* * *

**

Lightning.

She had always been afraid of lightning. But he had always been there to hold her. He had always had a way of controlling lightning. Sending it away, far away, where it could do her no harm.

But he was gone. The lightning had its power again. Its power over her. Why? Why had he been taken from her? Now the lightning was not controlled, it could get near her now. It could kill her now.

As the lightning struck she shut her eyes tightly and clapped her hands over her ears. She stumbled slightly and her hand shot out to catch herself on the wall as thunder exploded around her making her wince as though she were in pain.

She sobbed loudly and let herself slide down the cold wall to sit with her back against it, letting the rain join the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. Lightning flashed and she quickly closed her eyes and covered her eyes. She whimpered as she tried to sink further into the wall.

'H-Hikaru...Please, Hikaru…' She whispered as her whole body shook. 'Where are you? Please help me…Please hear me…' She whispered between shaky breaths. As thunder rolled past her again she whimpered, letting more salty tears escape.

Why? She thought angrily to herself, why do I have to be afraid of storms? Why do I always need to be taken care of? Why can't I just-

A blinding light exploded beyond her closed eyes. 'Hikaru!' She cried out desperately, shaking violently. 'Hikaru…please!' She begged, keeping her eyes tightly closed. Even if I don't like it, I need someone… He thoughts were cut short again as the rain stopped falling on her even though she could hear it hitting the pavement. Slowly, terribly slowly, almost as though she was afraid of what she may find, she looked up.

'K-Kaoru? What are-' CRASH! 'Hikaru!' She screamed, closing her eyes again. The boy let go of the umbrella, letting it fall to the ground beside him as he dropped to his knees and pulled the terrified girl into his arms, shushing her gently as he rocked her and rubbed her back in and attempt to calm her.

'Come on, it's okay.' He picked Haruhi up and began carrying her shaking form to her apartment. 'You'll be home soon.' Kaoru said in a whisper barely audible over the storm.

'No!' Haruhi shouted. 'No…Please don't…' She begged, gripping Kaoru's jacket tightly. 'I don't want to go back there…Please Kaoru…' Kaoru looked down at her, shocked at her reaction.

'Okay then…Do you want to stay at our house tonight?' Haruhi nodded silently, as Kaoru placed her gently in the car seat before sitting very close to her and wrapping his arms around her once more.

'Kaoru…Kaoru, what am I going to do? I don't want to be alone.' She gripped his jacket tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder.

'What do you mean "alone"? You're not alone.' Kaoru gave her a reassuring squeeze as he spoke.

'No…I wasn't. But I am now." She sniffed.

'Why? What happened, Haruhi?' Kaoru asked, panic clear in his voice.

'It's my…' He breathing became more uneven as she spoke. 'He…my da-' Even in the car the sky's anger could still be heard loud and clear. Haruhi turned more into Kaoru, trying to disappear as the tears fell thick and fast. Kaoru held onto he tighter and shushed her gently again.

The car slowed and the faint sound of gates could be heard outside the car. Haruhi looked out of the window to see the Hitachiin mansion letting out a warm, welcoming light from the windows.

The car stopped at the bottom of the stone steps leading to the large front door which opened as Kaoru led Haruhi up the steps. Haruhi didn't let go of Kaoru's jacket as she felt that she would collapse very, very soon.

Hikaru appeared at the top of the grand staircase as soon as the front door closed. 'Kaoru,' he descended towards the two soaking teenagers as he spoke, 'where have you been? I've been trying to call…' He stopped everything when he saw how distraught Haruhi looked. Dropping his phone on the stairs, he ran to Haruhi as she fell to her knees , having finally let go of Kaoru.

'Why are you looking at me like that?' She sobbed. 'Why do you all think it's your responsibility to keep me safe?' She cried, unable to stop the words.

Hikaru knelt beside her and held her tightly, kissing the top of her head lovingly. 'I'm sorry, Haruhi, I didn't mean to upset you, please don't cry.'

'No…It's not…It's-'

'Haruhi, what were you doing wondering around in a storm anyway? What would you have done if Kaoru wasn't out there?' Hikaru asked angrily as Kaoru rubbed her back soothingly and shook his head at Hikaru.

'I had to get away from that place.' She hung her head as she spoke, not wanting to look at either twin and see their worried eyes. 'I couldn't stay there, it hurt too much…The storm made me forget…just for a little while…' Her voice seemed to leave her as she whispered the last few words.

The twins exchanged worried looks, Hikaru opened his mouth to speak but stopped. He gently lifted Haruhi's chin to look at him. 'Forget what, Haruhi?' She looked from Hikaru to Kaoru, hoping one could tell the other so she shouldn't have to say it.

'My Dad.' She whispered. Hikaru's eyes narrowed noticeably.

'Haruhi, what happened?' He asked angrily.

'He's gone!' She cried, hanging her head. Her heart broke more with each word spoken and she clutched it tightly, almost like it would hold it together. 'They…They killed him. The only person I have left and he's dead!' Both twins froze, neither knew what to say or do. 'Now I'm all alone.'

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so that's the new version of this, I think it's better, but then again I'm not you...Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
